moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Highblade
The House of Highblade is the ancient ruling house of Quel'Zaram Province, known for it's extreme decadence, culture and extravagance, seemingly an entirely different country in it's own right. The Highblades are revered for their leadership, valor and skill in pyromancy. The citizens of Highblade Province revering them to an almost religious regard though with the departure of Elevia Highblade from the seat of matriarch, it has sparked a civil war between Carrera Highblade, Elevia's aunt and the Alliance-Aligned forces of Quel'Aranal under the appointed, Grand Duchess Bellaria Sunrose. History Legacy Living Members Elevia Highblade Elevia V. Highblade, the firstborn to the previous patriarch, Al'Themar Highblade leads the Highblade Quel'dorei "Loyalists" from the Sunrose seat of Aurore'Danil, acting as a sort of governor under her cousin Bellaria, she along with Bellaria and Serana Dawnsinger lead the council of Quel'Aranal in effort to retake Highblade Province for the Grand Alliance and restore Elevia to the power. Balledor the Redeemer Balledor the Redeemer is Elevia's husband and father to her children, aiding his wife in leading a small chapter of knights in Aurore'Danil, taking the role of Grand Crusader and training the joint army to aid the conquest of Highblade Province, he along with his wife hope to retire and vanish from conflict after the War. Carrera Highblade Carrera Highblade is the current ruling matriarch of House Highblade, ruling with an fair but iron fist, prioritizing the long term stability of the state at any costs, even if that means that ending the life of her niece Elevia. While on the surface, Carrera may seem to hate Elevia with utmost hatred, this is not the case as she loves Elevia dearly but cannot allow the civil war to continue. Rumors among the servants of Highblade City say that at night, Carrera weeps for her niece, praying that she will return to the state and swear fealty under the banner of the New Horde to quell Quel'Zaram's civil unrest. Aniah Silversong The infamous bastard of House Highblade, Sera Aniah Silversong was found abandoned in the woods from which she is named when Al'Themar and Celrea Highblade explored the woods, the couple choosing to adopt the orphan into their house, their reputation suffered from it but the Highblade family did not care and raised Aniah as their own with Elevia acting as the maternal figure and guiding hand for Aniah during her adolescence. Uther Highblade Balledor and Elevia's son and twin brother to Alexandros, Elevia believing the boy would take after his father, named his Uther after the legendary Uther the Lightbringer. Alexandros Highblade Balledor and Elevia's son and twin brother to Uther, Balledor believes he will take after his mother, thus naming him after the legendary Alexandros Mograine. Arturia Highblade Elevia and Balledor's more recent child and first girl, the two protect their newborn daughter with the utmost ferocity. Her family prophesing that she will be destined for greatness as her mother Elevia birthed her on the battlefield during the 300 day siege of Dal'Rethor. Emmiel Highblade Carrera's son and heir to House Highblade under the new horde, not much is known of Emmiel as he stays nearly entirely out of the public eye with the only vastly known information being that he studies the light vigorously under the tutelage of his mother Carrera and High Divinis Eowyn Cinderfall. Tytheron Highblade A distant member of the main Highblade House, Tytheron is considered a mundane opportunist, holding the office of Chancellor of Autumnsbrook, bestowed to him by Carrera Highblade due to her wish for her all of her bloodline to seem prominent though he is largely considered a laughing stock among the elven court and a disgrace to his illustrious house though Tyheron sees himself as a powerful and respected leader among his people. Athena Highblade Athena Highblade (née Lightsinger) is the wife of Tytheron and current proprietor of the Highblade fashion line, started by the late Celrea Highblade, though not as mocked and infamous as her husband, Athena is often looked down upon for not living to the expectations and upholding the legacy built by Celrea. Elessira Highblade The only Ren'dorei member of House Highblade, Elessira is the only child of Tyheron and Athena though have been declared a deceased traitor by her mother and father, she acts as a spy for Elevia and Bellaria, working tirelessly to prove herself in the eyes of her deeply religious cousins. Category:High Elf Houses Category:House of Highblade Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes